


A Woman's Worth

by Mirime



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Future Fic, Values Dissonance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/Mirime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Tarth makes Sansa question herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman's Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zsra187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsra187/gifts).



> Written for the first comment fic meme on [sansa_sandor LJ community](http://sansa-sandor.livejournal.com/43009.html). The prompt was as follows: _Post-sex conversations/intimacy/lovers/talking.... you get the idea!_
> 
> _Sandor justs wants to sleep, and Sansa wants to talk...Serious though, no outright humour/fluff please :-)_

Sansa laid with her head on Sandor's chest, listening to his heartbeat and trying to fall asleep without a success. Her body might have been pleasantly tired but her mind was swirling with thoughts. The letter she had received earlier that day, though containing good news, had also caused her to reflect on her own life and the one thing she had failed to do so far. She wondered why Sandor hadn't said anything yet. He must have noticed that there was something wrong with her.

"Sandor?" she asked quietly, hoping he wasn't asleep yet. He stirred under her.

"Yes?" he mumbled. Oh, he must have been asleep already. Sansa knew that as an experienced soldier, Sandor was able to fall asleep at any time he wanted but she still felt guilty for disrupting his sleep.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to wake you," she whispered. She felt one of his hands move across her back, stroking gently.

"It doesn't matter," he told her. "What did you want?"

"Do you think I am a bad wife?"

His hand stopped its stroking and she could almost imagine his incredulous stare.

"What? You woke me up to ask me something stupid like that?"

"It is not stupid," Sansa replied, wishing the fire in the hearth hadn't died so she could see him better. "Am I a bad wife?"

"Hell no!" he denied as he pulled her closer to him. "Who told you that? I'll make that bugger regret ever opening his mouth."

"No one told me anything," she protested. "Just, the raven from Brienne got me thinking."

He let go of her then and sat up. Sansa pulled some of the furs around her shoulder to ward off the chill, waiting for what he would say now.

"What exactly have you been thinking about?" Sandor asked. Sansa looked down.

"We have been married for two years and I have yet to give you a child. Brienne and Jaime married later than us and she gave him triplets at the first try. I am happy for them, but," Sansa paused, hating herself for her thoughts but she couldn't deny the jealousy and bitterness that had welled up in her upon reading the message from Tarth. "She is not very feminine, still dresses as a man most of the time but she did her duty to her husband. So why I am unable to?"

Sandor kept silent for a long time. Sansa was starting to fidget when she heard him sigh and he groped in the dark around the bed until he found her hand and tugged her into his embrace.

"I'm not good at this, little bird," he told her gruffly. "But I don't give a fuck about what other people think you're supposed to do and you shouldn't either."

"But-" Sansa tried to say before she found her mouth covered by his large hand.

"If we have kids, we have kids. If we don't, well, it happens."

"I want to be a good wife to you, though," Sansa said quietly. He laughed at that.

"Yoy put up with my shit everyday, that's more than enough."

Sansa smiled a little at that before becoming serious again.

"You truly would not mind if I was barren?" she pressed the issue, wanting the comfort of his rough words. He said what he meant, he wouldn't lie to spare her feelings.

"No," Sandor told her decisively. "There's always the risk of you dying in childbirth and I'd rather have you alive than a kid without you."

Sansa sighed. She still felt that her inability to conceive somehow made her less worthy as a wife and a woman but she chased those thoughts away. Her husband wouldn't despise her for that and his was the opinion that should matter to her the most. At least she would be able to sleep now, she thought before yelping as Sandor tumbled her down to the bed, his familiar form settling over her.

"Of course," he said in a low voice, "if you want the kids so much, we should keep trying."


End file.
